


Lily Swan

by BlackBerryPrince2



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Charlie is a Good Dad, F/M, Family, M/M, Making Friends, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Cullens - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Treaties, Wolf Pack, awesome oc, badass OC, but also much seriousness, fun silly goofy fluff, funny oc, random fandom references, relationships, the cutest oc, who doesn't deserve bellas shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBerryPrince2/pseuds/BlackBerryPrince2
Summary: OC “Twin” of Bella Swan. Lily Swan takes ass and kicks names. Follow along as she and her trusty taser John, her emotional support turtle King Tut, and her best friends/ groupies/ minions come into their own and take Forks and The Rez by storm. Toss in a few vampires, werewolves and… Mermaid Unicorns??? And this will be a year that No One ever forgets. No matter how much they try.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight or any of the characters, just my OC and King Tut. Shout out (and virtual cookies) to anyone who catches my random fandom references (that I also do not own). Also: this story will be Rated M for sexual situations, dirty humor and will contain Het and Slash (i'll change the official rating when I get around to putting in the lemon scenes). If that’s not your thing, please follow the blinking light to the nearest exit, thank you and have a nice day 😊.  
> All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine, because I sadly have no beta.  
> My inspiration for Lily “Cherry” Swan: Madelaine Petsch

Prologue:

Oh God I’m so frick fracken excited. Finally, I get to move back to Forks! It’s been years since I’ve been able to spend more than a summer there and I literally cannot wait to get back to the rainiest city on earth.

And I know that sounds absolutely insane. I mean who is excited to leave warm and sunny Phoenix Arizona, for “mud puddle” Forks Washington as Bella likes to call it. But I’ve always loved it there, even if my stick in the mud “twin” has always hated it.

But maybe I’m getting a bit ahead of myself. My name is Lily Swan and my sister is called Bella. We’re moving to Forks, Washington, so our mother Rene, could go travel with her new husband Phil, who is a new recruit for an up and coming baseball team and has to travel a lot for training.

Bella has always hated forks. She gets that from our mother. See our mom hated the small rainy town she grew up in, so when Bella and I were 5, she divorced our dad and moved us to phoenix. Well actually, we lived all over the west coast. We moved about once year because our mother is very “free spirited”, which basically means she's a serial impulse decision maker. But for the last 2 years, when Bella and I started High School, we settled down in phoenix and then Rene met Phil and the rest as they say is history.

Now you’re probably wondering about that “twin” thing. See Bella and I aren’t really twins. Were Irish twins, which basically means we were born within 9 months of each other. However, that’s where the “Twin” comparisons end. Bella and I are complete and total opposites. Like literally. Bella is about exciting as gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe, and I, well im almost certifiably insane. At least that’s the answer you’ll get from Bella if you ask about me. But as we’ve already established Bella’s incredibly boring and non-imaginative opinion doesn’t matter.

We also severely differ in looks. We’ve both got the ‘Swan Brown Eyes’ but Bella has shoulder length brown hair that is always pin strait, and pale (impossible to tan) skin. While I’ve got a lions mane of curly bright red/ orange hair that just reaches the top of my butt, more freckles to count and a nice golden tan that’s pretty such permanent, with how much time I spend outside. Bella is about 5 inches taller than me at 5 ft 7, while im stuck a lowly 5 ft 2 in. But that okay, i'm fun size. Like the amazing candy you get on Halloween that you can eat like 50 pieces of and not feel guilty because they’re so much smaller than regular size candy. And speaking of Halloween- it’s also My Birthday! Which definitely contributes to my awesomeness. I mean have you ever met a Bella that was born on Halloween? I think Not! (And yes, I did just use my sisters name as an adjective to describe people like her. You know what im talking about. Pretty face but has the personality of cold dish water?).

Anyway, I can’t help but vibrate with excitement. As soon as my sister wriggles out of our mothers death trap called a hug, we can board the plane and be on our way.

“Oh, I'm just gonna miss you so much. Make sure you call me all the time, and tell Charlie hello from me okay? I love you and I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me.” Rene says wetly as she lets go of Bella and wipes her eyes.

“It’s alright mom. Plus were excited to see dad, and we want you to be happy with Phil”

Bella is a shit liar, and we all know shes dreading this move, but mom is selfish enough to ignore it and so am I. But I guess she sounds convincing enough (as she should, she's been repeating that line for like the past 2 months) because next Rene is turning to me and, after hesitating, pulls me into an awkward and brief hug.  

When we break apart, I grab my carry on, sling it over my shoulder, re adjust my hoodie and look towards Bella. “You ready?”. She nods and we head towards our gate. With one last look back towards a teary Rene, we board our plane.

As soon as the wheels touch down in Forks, all the tension I’ve been holding onto for the past weeks is released all at once. I look out the window and smile, because i'm finally back where I belong. I’m finally home.

 


	2. Chapter 1

“Lily, do you see him? He knows what time to pick us up right? You don’t think he brought the squad car, do you?” I can tell Bella’s anxious and I can’t help but sigh.

“Not yet. Yes. Obviously. You know that’s the only car he owns.” I rattle off the answers to her questions as I continue to search for our dad. Once I spot him, his 6 foot frame easily standing out now that the crowd has cleared a bit, it’s like I get tunnel vision. I completely tune out Bella’s huffing and complaining and break put into a sprint.

“Dad! Daddy!!” he turns at the sound of my voice and his face breaks into a grin. When I get close enough, and I can see him brace for my impact, I drop my bags and throw myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. “Daddy! I’ve missed you!” I muffle into his shoulder, suddenly fighting back tears.

I can feel him chuckle and kiss my head. He gives me a tight squeeze then loosens his grip, which is my sign to drop down. “My Cherry Pie. I’ve missed you, more then you know.” He kisses my head once more and while keeping one arm around my shoulder turns to see a red faced Bella standing a few feet away.

I can literally feel the awkwardness radiating between dad and Bella. They never really know how to interact with each other. I mean everyone on earth knows how awkward Charlie swan can be, but Bella can be just as, if not more, awkward. She gives a small smile while stepping in for a quick side hug.

“Hey Ch- um dad. Mom said to say hi.” I smirk at my sister at her slip up. We’re not allowed to call out parents their first names to their faces. Dad notices it to- he’s awkward not oblivious- but let’s its slide.

“Hey bells. How was the flight?” he turns and steers us towards the car. We had already shipped most of our stuff to his house over the past few weeks, so we could travel lightly.

“It um- it was okay. No turbulence so that was nice.”

I decide to cut my sister a break. I can practically see steam coming out of her ears from the effort of this conversation. “So, daddy, how have the renovations been going?”

He smiles at me, and there’s definitely relief in his eyes “It’s going great Cherry Pie. Actually, the guys just finished up your rooms this past weekend. The kitchen has been done for a bit and They're gonna finish up the basement in a few weeks. Not much left to be done really.”

I look over at Bella and see she seems confused, but I figure she’ll catch on eventually.

“Awesome” I beam at him. I wasn’t really looking forward to sharing a room with Bella, even if was just until the contractors finished the renovations. We haven’t shared since we were like 10.

When we finally find the car, I do what any mature 16-year-old would. I yell “Shotgun!” and shove Bella towards the back seat of the cruiser. Mostly because I know how embarrassed she gets about riding in a police car. Plus, how am I supposed to turn on the siren and light from the back? I mean our dad is the chief of police, there's gotta be some kind of perks, right?

“So girls, I know you just got your licenses and I know how embarrassing it can be being driven around in the cruiser, so I um, I bought you guys a car. Uh it’s a truck really. Billy- you remember Billy, right? Anyway, he bought himself a newer truck, so he gave his old one to me for a good price.”

I turn and see the look on Bella’s face and cut her off before she can say something that could potentially hurt dads feelings. “That awesome dad. We’ve never had a car to ourselves. We always had to share with mom. You didn’t have to and we _really appreciate it”_ I emphasize that last bit while making eye contact with Bella so she knows to be grateful instead of bratty. “Yeah Ch- dad. Thanks. What kind of truck is it?”

Charlie gives a soft smile and blushes at the praise. “It was nothing really. I want you girls to be comfortable and happy here. It’s a Chevy truck. Not too sure of the year, Billy’s had it for a few, but his boy Jake, he’s amazing with cars. He built a new engine, put in new brakes, buffed out the dents, and painted it. It was a faded red color, now it’s a nice shiny black. He went above and beyond with it really. They’ll be by later on this afternoon to drop it off. I figure it would give you girls enough time to settle in before you saw it.”

Bella and I shared a look. “Thanks dad” we chimed in unison.

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence, and I really took my time to admire the scenery. Everything in Forks is always so green, no matter what time of year, and it never fails to take my breath away with its beauty.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When we pull into the driveway, I can’t contain a squeal and throw myself out of the, thankfully stationary, car to admire the new front of the house. Where there used to be just stairs and a small awning, is now a fully enclosed wrap around porch complete with a porch swing and everything. “Dad! You looked at the pictures I sent! I told you the house would look good with a porch. Porches are the bees knees.” Again Charlie blushes at the praise thrown his way. “Yeah, I uh, brought it up with the contractors and they said it would be possible to do before you girls got here, and pretty much every picture you sent for me to look at had a porch, so I took the hint”

“its gonna be amazing sitting out here with a book and listening to the rain, huh Bella?” when I don’t get a reply I turn to look at my sister. Shes standing at the car door, eyes wide and jaw dropped, so I walk over and gently close her mouth, and that snaps her out of her stupor. “Th-the house looks great dad” she finally stutters out. Charlie just smiles at her and pops the trunk so we can grab our bags and go inside.

Once inside, Charlie hustles us up the stairs and I can tell hes excited for us to see our rooms. I sent him pictures of our rooms in phoenix so he could have a reference on how to decorate. Or more accurately, so he could show Auntie Sue, and she could have a good reference to decorate.

“Okay so, this first door on the right is my bedroom. I had them put me in a small bathroom so you girls don’t have to worry about sharing with me. Next is my office and after that is the bathroom for you two. A little further down, are the stairs for the attic and there's another surprise waiting up there for you two; but first Bells, your room is this first door here on the left and Cherry, yours is the last door on the left.”

I immediately made my way to my room and upon opening the door, I couldn’t hold back a gasp. In the back of my mind, I register Bella making the same noise, but im too focused on the master piece that is my new room.

Three of the walls are a soft light purple color with the fourth being an accent wall done in a rich plum color. My bed was to my immediate left, followed by a desk, and a good sized book shelf. Strait ahead was a bay window that had a little bench nook, with cushions and pillows, for when I want to curl up with a good book or to just watch the rain fall. To the left of the window was a good sized dresser and then a closet.

The wall behind my bed held the most beautiful and colorful tapestry ive ever laid my eyes on and the rainbow of colors really complemented the room well. The floor was hard wood but there was a large fluffy white rug, that was practically begging for me to squish my toes in.

Most of my stuff seemed to be put away already except for a few small boxes which I know hold my pictures, perfumes and jewelry to decorate the other walls and dresser. The room screamed me and I just knew Aunt Sue had a heavy hand in its creation.

I hear my dads shuffling steps behind me and I turn and yank him into a bone crushing hug. To my surprise and his horror, tears start to well up in my eyes.

“This is perfect daddy. I couldn’t have done a better job myself. I love it.” I sniffle and wipe my face on his shirt. He chuckles at my actions.

“I’m glad you like it honey, but i'm not gonna lie it was mostly Sue. All I did was paint the walls.” 

I pull back and flash a watery grin at him. “Yeah I know. All the little details scream Aunt Sue. I'm going to go check on Bella then go see the attic. Aunt Sue already put away most of my stuff, the rest can wait for a bit.”

“Alrighty. I’ll be in my office just down the hall if you need need me.”

As Charlie makes his way to his office, I turn to walk into Bella’s room. The first thing I notice is that her room is pretty much the mirror image to mine, and is done in blues instead of purples. She also has an amazing matching tapestry and a fluffy white rug, however there are more boxes littered around her room.

“Hey” I knock on the door to grab Bella’s attention, “You need any help?”

Bella pauses her clothes folding to look at me. “No i'm good. Everything is set up pretty perfectly. I just have to put away my clothes.”

“Okay then. If you change your mind, I’ll be in the attic. I can't imagine what else dad could have possibly done to the house. I mean he's already changed so much and it looks amazing.”

Bella gives me a look though “Aren’t you going to put away your stuff too?”

I grin and shake my head “Nah, Aunt Sue already did most of my stuff for me. Not really much left for me to do, so i'm gonna go explore.”

As I walk out of Bella’s bedroom I hear her whisper ‘Aunt Sue?’ and I smirk to myself. Bella was always so focused on hating Forks, that she never really took the time to enjoy the people around us or to realize Forks is more than just rainy and cold. We have a whole family here, and she doesn’t even know.

 


	3. Chapter 2

Upon entering the attic, I am blown away for the third time. Dad has had the attic converted into an art studio/ library. Two of the walls were converted into floor to ceiling windows that offered the most amazing views of the forest and our cute small suburban neighborhood. The bookshelves were even fully stocked with copies of my and Bella’s favourite books.

The library area had bean bags and a shaggy carpet, and it all seemed so cozy. The studio part however had pretty much everything I could possibly need, to channel all my artsy potential. It honestly looked like an art supply store threw up all over the place, and I’m so for it.

Before I can take an in-depth inventory of all the supplies, I hear a small scratching noise and follow the sound to a large tank that’s been mounted on the wall. On one side it had a large area of dry land and a cool looking cave surrounded by little fake plants. The other side had a shoebox size swimming pool with a little island. The whole thing was topped with two heat lamps.

Slowly inching its way out of the cave was a small painted turtle. It was so tiny and precious and I couldn’t help but let out a small squeal. I immediately reached in and plucked the little guy out of the tank before he could retreat back to the cave.

He literally sat in the palm of my hand with room to spare. As I calmed myself down, I really studied the little guy. On his back, in gold, was a birthmark in the shape of an ankh and a name for him instantly popped into my head : King Tut.

“Good morning your majesty,” I softly pet his back. “No need to be afraid of me. I am but your humble servant. Your wish is my command, and I promise to protect you with every ounce of my being.”

His head slowly came back out of his shell and I swear, when we made eye contact, I felt an instant connection take root deep in my stomach. It was like I could feel his nervousness about being handled so abruptly, but also a small budding of trust at my declarations. To deepen this connection, I sent back every once of joy and love that I could conjure towards him.

“That’s it my little king. I won’t hurt you. I love you so much. Now, how about a snack hmm?”

I cradle my newest treasure close to my chest and make my way to the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The kitchen was empty when I got in, but I had already expected that. Dad wouldn’t come out of his office until Uncle Billy showed up with Jake and the truck, and Bella was definitely still busy unpacking.

While looking for something for my King to munch on, I also perused the cabinets and fridge to see what I could whip up for dinner. Luckily there were enough ingredients to make spaghetti and chicken parmesan. There was only sliced white bread in the bread box, but I miraculously found a packet of yeast buried in the pantry so fresh baked breadsticks would round out the meal.

I set his majesty up in an empty shoe box with a handful of loose grapes and a small tea dish of fresh water. Then I set the music app on my phone to my ‘Oldies’ playlist and let _Blue Swede’s Hooked on a Feeling_ relax me into a cooking trance.

I was so into my cooking that I didn’t notice anyone else had entered the kitchen until my music was turned down and the chuckles began to register. I whirled around and a grin split my face as I was scooped up into a bear hug from one of my favourite Quiluets from the Reservation.

“Jakey!” I squealed as he spun me in a small circle. “Ohmygod I can’t believe you’re here! And you’re so big! Like 6 foot already! What have they been feeding you down at the rez? How have you been? And your sisters? And where’s uncle Billy? God I’ve just missed you so freaking much!”

He chuckled as he set me down. “Breathe Lily. One question at a time, yeah? I’m good, better now that you’re here, and Rachel and Rebecca are good too. Rachel’s in her senior year at Seattle University, and Rebecca is living in Hawaii with her new husband. He's like a pro surfer or something and their expecting their first child- a boy. Dad’s outside with the Chief and Bella looking at The Beast.”

The grin hasn’t left my face and I just take a moment to re-familiarize myself with the Jake standing in front of me. Gone was the baby fat and in its stead was sharp cheekbones and piercing brown eyes. His hair was much longer now too, left loose and reaching just past his shoulder blades. He was beautiful, like a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds on a rainy day. My sunshine.

I snap back from my roaming thoughts when Jake starts to speak again. “You okay Lily? I kinda lost you there for a second.”

I nod my head and give a sheepish smile. “Yeah I’m good. I just haven’t seen you since last summer and you’ve changed so much. I mean look at you.”

Jake seems to understand because he pulls me into another tight hug. “I may have grown a bit since you’ve last seen me, but _nothing_ else has changed about me Lils. I'm still the same guy who made mud pies with you when were were four and went mermaid-unicorn hunting with you when we were 10. I always have and always will be here for you, and if I ever start to act like a jackass, you have my full permission to bash me over the head with a frying pan, like in _Tangled_ okay?”

I chuckle at his reference to my favourite Disney movie and nod into his chest, pulling back. “Come on, let me introduce you to The Beast. I pretty much gutted the old thing and rebuilt it from the ground up. You know how to drive stick?”

I nod my answer to his question and we quickly arrive outside to see our fathers behaving like 15 year old’s- play wrestling on the grass- and Bella standing by, incredibly awkwardly.

I clear my throat and bust out my best impression of aunt Sue. “William Black and Charles Swan! You stop that foolishness right this instant or you can both go without supper! I wont have you dragging half the front yard into my clean house!”

They both freeze the moment I start speaking and I see Bella turns to give me an incredulous look. Her lips pinch together and she's definitely screaming 'What the fuck?' with her eyes. Before she can say anything, the sound of uncle Billy’s and dad’s laughter startle her.

“Little flower!” Billy laughs as he hauls himself and Charlie up from the ground. He brushes the fallen dead leaves and dirt off himself as he approaches; a face splitting grin gracing his features.

He scoops me up into a hug like Jake did but there's no twirl. Just a nice tight and warm hug. I pull back a bit from his as he returns my feet to the ground, and give his face a quick look over.

He looks the same as always to me: laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, but the small patches of greying hair at his temples is new. “Hi uncle Billy. Are you sure you should be wrestling like that with daddy? That grey in your hair shows you aren’t getting any younger. Wouldn’t want you to break a hip or throw out your back now, would we gramps?”

A look of mock outrage crosses his features and in the background I can hear Jake laugh “oh she's gonna get it now.” Before I can even attempt an escape, Billy has me pinned to his chest with one arm and the other ruthlessly tickling me, and he doesn’t stop until i'm screeching mercy and threatening to pee on him.

“Now, what did we learn little flower?” Billy asks. His hand is positioned to begin his ruthless attack again if he doesn’t like my answer.

“That your as young and spry as a spring chicken, and the grey hairs are just a fashion statement?” I huff out trying to catch my breath and calm down.

He chuckles and kisses my head as he lets me go. “Right in one sweetheart and don’t you forget it.”

I send him a quick salute and say “Scouts honor”

After a pause, we both laugh at that because the one summer I was enrolled in scouts was an absolute disaster. It was like I had switched bodies with Bella or something, with how clumsy I was being. I mean I know I’ll never become a pro athlete, but I’m much better than Bella: the walking hazard.

He begins leading me back to the house and that’s when I notice that were the only two still outside, and it's starting to get a bit chillier.

The warmth of the house welcomes us as we step inside. I can smell that dinner is nearly finished and head to the kitchen.

I see my sister pulling the breadsticks out of the oven, and see that shes already pulled out the chicken parm, and has transferred the spaghetti to a large serving bowl. Dad is sitting at the countertop island with a beer and Jake is setting the table behind him.

On my way to the fridge to grab uncle Billy a beer as well, I press a chaste kiss to my dads cheek.

After that, we all grab a dish and move over to the kitchen table, that Jake had finished setting. Just as I went to sit down, I hear small grunt coming from King Tut’s box, and rush over to see what’s wrong with him.

I can feel that he was beginning to get a bit anxious with all the noise we were making, and the fact that it's been a few hours since he’d actually seen me.

“Oh, my sweet king. Its alright mama’s here now, no need to worry. You wanna hang with me while I eat some dinner? I’ll even introduce you to your aunt Bella, hmm? How does that sound?” I can feel whatever the turtle version of relief is through our bond and grab a dish towel on my way back to the table.

When I sit down, I put the folded towel by my plate and rest King Tut on it. I can feel everyone’s eyes on me, but I ignore it until i'm sure his majesty is settled.

“Hey dad? Can turtles be registered as emotional support animals? King Tut gets anxious when he isn't near me often and I don’t want to put him through that. I mean what about when we have school. If I leave him here he’ll be a panicking nervous wreck by lunch.”

My question surprises everyone out of their staring and everyone starts to talk at once.

“Flower, is that a turtle?”

“Awesome turtle Lils. Is that an ankh on his back?”

“Lily, get that thing off the table and wash your hands! That thing probably has salmonella, E.coli and aids or something!”

“Well Cherry i'm not entirely sure. I know dogs, cats and birds are but I don’t really know much past that.”

There's a small pause of silence, so I tackle their exclamations from least to most annoying:

“Yes uncle Billy, this is my turtle. Daddy got him for me. And yes Jake, that is an ankh on his back. It inspired his name: King Tut. Dad, can you find out for me? I'm pretty sure any animal can be classified as an emotional support one. I just want permission to bring his majesty with me to school.”

I turn to my red faced sister. “Bella, please stop being a dunderhead. Turtles _can_ carry salmonella, not E.coli, and they most definitely don’t spread aids. Your ignorance is showing, so put it away before anyone else but us sees. Also, I’m absolutely positive dad would have had him checked before he brought him into the house. Didn’t you dad?”

Charlie gets a bit red in the face, but answers our a quiet “Of course I did. Didn’t want either of you girls getting sick. Plus I know that you’ve been wanting one for ages Lily, so I figured he’d be a nice homecoming present. Bella I know you don’t really like animals, so that’s why I set up the library instead.”

Bella’s face gets less red and she perks up a bit at that. “Library? We have a library?”

I nod my head feeling a bit smug. “Yes it’s in the attic, along with my art studio.”

Semi-appeased, Bella returns to her dinner, but I can feel dirty looks being sent towards me and King Tut, for the rest of the meal.

“Lils, he won’t be able to just hang out in your pocket all day. He’ll suffocate or something. How are you gonna carry him around?” Jake poses a very good question, but luckily I’ve already thought of a solution.

“Remember when Aunt Sue went all Molly Weasley and went through a knitting phase? I’m gonna ask her if she could make something that I can carry his majesty in.”

“Like a turtle Bjorn” Jake laughs.

I beam at him. “Yes exactly. Also super impressed you know the word Bjorn. 4 for you Glen Coco.” Dad and Billy look a bit confused but Bella face palms at the reference.

The rest of our dinner consists of questions about what we’ve all been up to since we were last together. The atmosphere is nice and giving me all kinds of family vibes. Afterwards, Bella offers to wash since I cooked, but I know its to avoid awkward goodbyes with Jake and Billy.

Dad and I walk Jake and Billy to the door. “Don’t forget, Sue is expecting all of you at her house tomorrow by noon the latest.” Billy reminds and dad grumbles under his breath about demanding ladies.

“What was that Chief? Something about Aunt Sue being pushy? Im certain she’d love to hear that. Would you like me to give her the message?” Jake has a cheeky smile on his face and is poised to make a swift exit out the door.

Dad sends him a mock glare. “Jake, son, don’t make me get my gun.”

Laughing, Jake pulls me onto the porch for a proper goodbye. As the door shuts behind us, I can hear Uncle Billy say “You better keep it next to you Chief. You’re gonna need the protection from Sue.”

Jake walks us over to the steps and pulls me into a hug. Its really nice and we don’t speak, just enjoy the feeling of holding each other after such a long time apart.

When Uncle Billy comes out of the house, the moment breaks. Jake and I break apart, and I wave to the pair of them as they back out of the driveway. “See you tomorrow!” Jake yells out the window before Uncle Billy drives off. “Bye!” Dad and I yell back together.

We stand on the porch until we can’t see their headlights, then head inside. A quick glance at the clock reveals that its already 10:40 pm, and I can feel the day catching up with me.

As dad heads towards the couch, no doubt to see whatever game is on, I pop into the kitchen to rescue King Tut from Bella’s _Looks._ While heading up the stairs, I throw out a “Goodnight!” to my dad and Bella, then grab a shower and change into my pajamas. After returning my little king to his kingdom (tank), I face plant into my bed and drop off into dream land.


End file.
